A Different Body
by TheIrishClvr
Summary: After Faith took Buffy's body she left town instead of going into that church and now Buffy is trying deal with looking at the person who betrayed her in the mirror every day.


_**Much Longer Summary:**_

Buffy's watcher is replaced and she walks away from the vampire she loves. A new watcher comes to train her and Faith, the other slayer. They struggle through the fact that all Buffy wants is her old Watcher to still work with her and live her own life, and Wesley is trying to fit in, and they find love in each other. They go through the trouble of Faith and when Buffy graduates Wesley knows what he must do, he must leave her. So like Angel he leaves Sunnydale to let her live her own life as she has wanted to do for such a long time.

When Faith wakes from her coma she is given a package from the the mayor. It is a device that makes it so you can switch bodies with another person, Faith uses it on Buffy catching her completely by surprise. Faith has fun in Buffy's body, going to the Bronze and even sleeping with Buffy's boyfriend Riley. Instead of going to the church to stop the vampires, Faith leaves town in Buffy's body going for the life she could never have in her own body. Buffy is distraught and goes to LA to tell Angel and Wesley but neither man she has loved believes her right away and she does not take that well either, acting almost a little insane. After a little torturing Wesley, Angel finds her and finally helps her cope with what has happened to her, she is now trapped in a body that is not her own, coping with a life that she would have never dreamed of.

Now she is back in Sunnydale deal with looking at a face every morning, that is not hers. She had always thought of it as a face of someone she had hated for so very long. She has to live with this now, no idea where Faith has gone. Will she ever find Faith? Will Riley still love her even though she looks completely different? Can she cope with the life that destiny has given her?

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think I am unsure of the direction that this story is going to go, I don't currently have a Beta and I have even less people to throw ideas around with so bare with me and letting me know what you think and if I should continue would be wonderful…**

**

* * *

  
**

Buffy walked down the streets of Sunnydale, watching others enjoy their lives in buildings and walking down the streets. She had barely left Giles' apartment since Faith had left town. All her friends gave her strange looks except Giles. She couldn't really blame them it was hard enough for her to look in the mirror. They knew what she knew she was no longer Buffy Summers. She most likely never would be again. She was stuck in the body of a murderer. The police would be looking for her though she had done nothing wrong. She didn't feel comfortable in her old clothes, Buffy Summers was dead.

She wasn't ready to go home. Her mother had no idea what Faith had done to her. How was she going to face her?

She hadn't really seen Riley since it happened. When it had been explained to Riley that the Buffy he last encountered had been Faith, he had felt awful about it. He was barely able to look at her. She didn't blame him for sleeping with Faith, it had been her body. It would have been completely unfair to blame him. He had no way of knowing that another person had inhabited it.

She was unable to go back to school. No way could she go to class as Buffy Summers in Faith Lehane's body.

All she was really able to do now was go on patrol. She spent most of her time now either at her watcher's apartment or saving the world every night, one vampire at a time.

The only friends that were still able to hold conversations with her were Giles and Willow, but she could still feel the tension.

She stopped walking in front of the familiar building that she had spent so much time in, the Bronze she could hear the music, and yet nothing was connecting . She was wearing bell bottom blue jeans and a black dress shirt. The unfamiliar long brown hair was down around her face. She, herself, could barely look in the mirror. She understood why Faith would want to get away from this face.

After she told her mother she knew that she would have to inform Angel and Wesley… though how she would face either of them would be just as difficult as her mother. The two men she had loved in her life.

She hadn't cared about Wesley in the beginning, but when she had gotten to know him… She realized there was more to him than he let on. She closed her eyes as she thought of the first time she had realized there was more to Wesley then met the eye.

"_You know you're not as bad as I originally thought." She told him running a hand through her blonde hair. _

"_Well it's hard to get passed one's first impression. I wasn't brought here under the best of circumstances."_

She had been so unforgiving to him, so unwilling to listen to anything he said, like he had nothing new to teach her. But he had taken it in stride and had shown her what he could do. Even when he made mistakes he would admit that.

When everything had turned sour and they had to fight the mayor he had left town. She thought she would never see him again until she found at that he was now working with Angel. She would put off telling them for as long as she could, as much as she just wanted to ignore everything and pretend that things were the same, she would have to inform the people in LA of what was going on in case they saw the body that had once been hers.

She took in the familiar soundings of the club not really seeing anyone that she knew. Willow had mentioned they may be stopping by tonight, but it did not appear that they were here yet. She moved to sit down on one of the couches in the corner. They would not be able to see her, but she would see them.

She leaned backwards watching the people on the dance floor having the time of their lives. Of all the people she should have expected to see walk through that door, the one she wasn't the blond haired vampire.

She knew the instant he was aware of her presence and when their eyes met she turned hers to the floor. She knew he was coming over. Buffy was not in the mood for games, there were so many things she could do to play with him, but she wasn't that type of person. She brushed some of the brown locks out of her face as she thought about what she was going to say to him. He would have to be one of the few ones that did not know. He was not someone she would usually want to talk to, so this should not be any different, but after everything that had happened? She had a lot of things to think about now.

She knew he would be able to look her in the eye and talk to her. Faith had never done anything to Spike, other than the fact that she was a slayer and he was a vampire. She looked at him once more taking note of how close he now was. She saw that trademark smirk before he opened his mouth…


End file.
